Hidden loves
by RileyGirl413
Summary: Basically Seans a gang leader and married to Emma who is pregnant but Sean doesnt know. Sean gets sent to jail and Emma runs away without anyone knowing of the baby. 15 years later guess who Sean finally finds


Prologue

Emma's POV.

I sat there in my room trying to shake the facts out of my head! I, Emma Cameron was three month's pregnant by my husband and notorious local gang leader, Sean Cameron, who just an hour ago was arrested right in front of me.

When it happened I of course followed the squad car holding my husband to the station and had been questioning them about what was going on. Their answers had been haunting, they had evidence that Sean was involved in a drive by shooting two months ago resulting in three deaths. I left the station after an hour and was completely in shock, the fact knowing Sean was the reason three people were dead, was painful. I felt dirty knowing I was his wife; the wife of a killer.

I immediately drove home and locked myself in our room

That had been at least an hour ago an all I had done since was sit there trying to figure out what to do. "I couldn't stay here, without Sean around for Christ knows how long who knows what could happen to me …. To us," I thought rubbing my barely visible bump. I was keeping her, a little girl even though Sean said he only wanted boys.

This wasn't going the way I had planned, actually my whole life since meeting Sean hadn't gone as planned. We had married a year after I graduated Degrassi; since Sean was so good at what he did we lived in a pretty big house, practically a mansion. Sean's second in command and best friend lived with us with his wife and my best friend Manny who is expecting their first son in just four weeks.

Our lives were pretty simple, still being a Cameron let alone Sean's wife was difficult. There had been two kidnapping attempts on me in the past month alone. I could only imagine what would happen if my husband's enemies found out about our baby girl.

I knew I had to leave, if I ever wanted my daughter to be safe I had to leave before anyone finds out. It was the only way. I had to say goodbye to my life and start all over and somewhere Sean could never find me.

My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on my door, "Emma you need to come down to the study…Now!" I heard Jay say before he walked off. I hated the way he talked to me, the guys in the gang all thought us women were made to serve them and that they were more important. The boys wore the pants and we ironed them Manny liked to joke sometimes. What really angered me was the lack of respect or appreciation they had for us sometimes, but at least we knew two things, one is that we're safe and two that we are loved by our men.

I quickly walked down the stairs and down the hall to Sean's study where I found Jay sitting along with Spinner, Lucas and Towerz. They looked up at me when I entered with sadness in their eyes. Sean may be the boss but these men were first and for most his brothers, and his family always came first. "Emma," Jay started, "Look this is hard to say but Sean was arrested two hour ago for some of the gangs activity, the cops somehow know the drive by last month was because of him.

I took a breath before answering in their eyes I was probably about to start bawling, and sure felt like it, "I know," I replied and with that I left the office and headed back down the hall to the stairs. I had just made it up the first step when I was grabbed and turned around face to face with Jay who had a mix of anger and shock in his eyes. "What the HELL do you mean you know?"

"I mean I know," I snapped at him, "I was with Sean when he was arrested. I had just gotten home and was about to go to you when you came and got me."

"You should have come straight to me and told me." He yelled in my face angry.

"Jay, Sean and I were on a simple errand when out of nowhere two cop cars show up and he gets arrested. I'm sorry if I decide to follow them to try and get some damn answers about my husband." I snapped at him with tears in my eyes. Suddenly I was being engulfed in a hug by Manny who was glaring at her husband.

"Jay cut her some slack," I heard Spinner tell him, "she freakin saw her husband be arrested it probably scared her." At this point I was sobbing in Manny's arms while she refused to let me go.

"Jayson Eugene Hogart." She yelled at him, and for once in all my ten years of knowing Jay he got a scared look on his face, while in the back Spinner, Lucas and Towerz laughed at his middle name. "Leave Emma alone she's been through enough today!" she said as she guided my sobbing self, up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. "Shh, Em Its going to be fine." When I didn't answer she quietly left and I was once again alone to think.

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

It took two weeks for my plan to come together and for Sean's trial to start. I had only been able to talk to him once since his arrest.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_I was sitting in our room looking at a map to figure out where me and the baby new home would be, when Spinner came in with the phone. "It's Sean," he said while staring puzzlingly at the map. Faking excitement I quickly grabbed the phone, "Thanks Spin can you shut the door on the way out," hinting I wanted privacy. _

"_Sure thing Em, I'll be right outside while you talk," unsubtly saying that I wouldn't be alone for to long, as it had been for the past two days. I was constantly with either Jay or Spinner._

_I nodded as he left the room, and taking a nervous breath I slowly put the phone to my ear. _

"_Sean?"_

"_Emma," he sounded like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, "baby its good to hear your sweet voice."_

"_Oh Sean," I faked a sob, "what's going on?" I questioned even though I already knew everything._

"_Look Emmy I wasn't as careful as I should have been but it'll be okay, you'll be safe til I come home to you."_

"_Why can't you come home now? Please Sean come home." I faked whined to make it sound like he thought I would._

"_Oh Emmy don't cry babe everything will be alright."_

"_When will you be home?"_

"_I don't know yet, just know I love you….with all of my heart Emmy."_

"_I love you too Sean…..so much." I told him the truth, no matter where my plan took me I would always love him._

_He took a pause and a could hear voices in the background he returned a few seconds later sounding aggravated, "baby I have to go okay."_

_I couldn't help but worry, hearing him the way his voice sounded, for once it was unsure like if he hung up he would lose me forever. Which in a way I guess was true. _

"_I love you Sean."_

**/END FLASHBACK/**

That had been a week and a half ago, and now it was the day of Sean's trial. I sat between Spinner and Jay, acting as the worried and anxious wife. When Sean came in I automatically teared up and reached for him. When he saw me there he immediately got angry, "what the HELL is she doing here Jay?" he said pissed off as he was led to his seat in front of the railing we were sitting behind.

"wanted to come," Jay said shrugging," said if I didn't bring her she'd key the Honda Civic!"

Sean look towards me with worry in his eyes, "Emmy…."

He was about to continue when the judge banged her gavel. It was over within an hour the evidence was enough to convince the jury and along with testimonies from some witnesses and even one from a woman who had been married to one of the casualties, Sean was sentenced to thirteen months in prison; it was only that short because they couldn't prove he had shot at all. When it was all over, he leaned over the railing grabbed me and looked me in the eyes and said sorry. As he hugged me to his chest I seriously considered not going through with my plan, when he suddenly turned towards and said to make sure my protection was double.

Double then he thought more attempts would happen. I quickly shook away the fear and pretended to cry as they pulled him away. Of course it being Sean he managed to shrug away for enough time to give me one last kiss. "I'll see you soon baby."

I nodded as the guards led him away. Walking down the hall my plan was put into motion.

"Jay?"

"What Emma," he said looking somewhat worried.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Ughhh fine we'll go with you," he started back down the hall.

"NO!," he turned and sent me a questioning look. "I mean I just need a minute …..please Jay."

He nodded," we'll meet you by the front door."

As I walked away I knew they would watch me until I went in the bathroom door. What they didn't know was that there were two doors, on in this hall, the other ending up in another hall out of sight rom my new guards. Heading out the other way I quickly ran down the steps to the back doors of the court house. Once outside I quickly made my way to the car an old friend had stashed for me. Quickly I drove out of sight and without a look back I headed towards my new life.

* * *

**Okay guys I need a name for the baby girl so far Im considering - ****Mackenzie: Abigail: Kaydelynn; or Paiseleighh.**

T**ell me your vote or give me some suggestions. ****btw I cant post chapter 1 till I have a name soo its all on you guys  
**


End file.
